Collision of Stars
by western haikus
Summary: She was a spark and he kept his ground. They didn't plan to meet this like this, but they did and it was a head on collision. -Nobori/Elesa


She was a spark that lit up the entire room. And she knew it too. Confidence seemed to ooze from her very being. Like how her clothes fit perfectly around her, to her dyed ebony locks framing her brilliant face, making her eyes seem darker and then that all so bewitching smile, it captured anyone under her spell.

He kept his ground and nothing can break him off of it. Sometimes it scares others on how intent he could be on certain subjects. It even scares his brother a little. Not many people could meet his eyes because of that. If they do; they seem to freeze up and their tracks would stop. The only thing they could do was stare back at those cold, calculating eyes. As if he knew something they didn't know.

Of course they had known each other; they lived in the same city! Yet they met once, only exchanging names. They didn't plan to meet like this, but they did. It was nothing remarkable, or well to them anyways.

Just another party.

_Just another game._

The hungry crowd assembled around the poor, recently made champion of Unova. Elesa wrinkled her nose in distaste at what she was wearing. Was it a hand me down or something? To her, the champion seemed older than she looks.

Elesa wasn't the only one who thought this also. "I am not the slightest bit interested in fashion but what is she wearing?" A voice asked from next to her.

She looked up surprised but the look faded away to a smirk, "Nobori."

The man's gaze flicked to her in recognition then back to the mob, "Elesa."

The duo stayed in silence for a period of time before Nobori spoke up, "Ms. Elesa, would you like to take a walk with me?"

Again, surprise flickered across her face and again it soon faded, "Why of course Mr. Nobori. Lead the way."

As the noises dimmed to a dull backtrack, she had wondered why this man would like a walk with her. To be courted with her? She had almost snorted at the idea.

Sure, she was rich, beautiful, and made it to the top 10 women to be courted list, but she wouldn't be a very good companion. She's too selfish, too…self-centered. She could care less about what others thought unless they were the top kings and queens in business.

Elesa spared a glance at the silent man making his way to the gardens. He was handsome, it wasn't hard to tell. He was also powerful, being one of the Subway Bosses. She had heard that all who faced him had failed. The only person that beat him was the champion.

Ah, yes, the champion. That was why they were here. Her nose wrinkled in distaste once again.

"May I ask why we're out here? Not that I don't fancy your presence, Mr. Nobori, but doesn't it seem awfully rude to abscond the champion's party?" Elesa asked once they had stopped by a bench.

She stayed standing when he sat down. She didn't need to dirty her dress, it cost a wee bit more than she had expected though she had become quite attached to it.

Nobori lifted an eyebrow at her question, "We're out since you agreed to take a walk with me." She made a little noise in her throat at that, "And it's considerably stuffy in there, wouldn't you agree?"

She couldn't lie, it **was** stuffy in there.

"Why don't you take a seat? I can ensure that it's very clean. It won't dirty your dress." He continued, a teasing tone taking place in his voice.

She sighed and half-heartedly plopped herself down on the bench next to him. Even when doing so, she still had a graceful movement.

Still, they stayed silent, lost among their thoughts of who knows what.

"You know, I've always wanted to see the stars." She murmured, gaze locked upon the dreary sky. Silence replied to her comment but she knew that he had heard her. "I love Nimbasa City; really, I was born and raised here. It's just that I can't see the stars."

"…I agree how you can't see the stars," He began slowly, "They're still there though. If you truly believe in them, they'll shine a bit brighter every night."

And she took those words to heart.

The stars didn't seem to hide from her anymore. As what he said, she believed and the stars became more radiant to her.

* * *

They finally reappeared in the party and the others didn't take any notice. The lights dimmed down and shadows from the lamp posts outside danced in and left the room in a dazzling glow.

A circle began to form in the middle as different couples made their way towards it. The men had bowed and the women would bow back and soon start dancing. Their tempos were smooth and slow, matching the music.

Elesa studied the circle, slowly sipping her alcoholic drink. A ghost of a presence blocked her view.

"Ms. Elesa, would you do me the honour of taking this dance?" The familiar voice of Nobori asked her, dipping low into a bow.

She smirked and placed her cup on a waiter's tray. She bowed back, meeting his eyes.

"I _would _love to, Mr. Nobori."

* * *

And there you have it! Thank you to my wonderful waifu for beta-ing this and just being wonderful. I haven't written fics in awhile so I apologize if I don't this pairing enough credit. uwu


End file.
